Chapter 294
Battle of the Dragon Slayers is the 294th chapter of Hiro Mashima's Fairy Tail. Fairy Tail's Natsu and Gajeel begin their fight with Sabertooth's Sting and Rogue. Both sides use their signature form of Dragon Slayer Magic but for the most part, Natsu and Gajeel are the only ones doing effective damage. Natsu's activation of the Second Origin and Gajeel's three months of excessive training have put them both at a much higher level than the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth. However, Sting and Rogue are unwilling to let themselves be defeated and, much to several others' shock, activate Dragon Force. Summary Various members of Fairy Tail speak optimistically about the battle that is about to commence. Sting thinks to himself about how long he's waited for him and Natsu to battle and Mato announces the start of the match. Immediately, Natsu and Gajeel rush in front of Sting and Rogue and land punches on both of the Mages, much to everyone's shock. Natsu and Gajeel continue their assault on the twin Dragons knocking them both back. Sting then uses his White Dragon's Roar on Natsu as Rogue uses his Shadow Dragon's Slash on Gajeel. However, Gajeel blocks this attack with his Iron Dragon's Sword and knocks Rogue back. Natsu then grabs Rogue by his face, brings him towards Sting and uses his Fire Dragon's Wing Attack on them both. Happy and Panther Lily are visibly pleased and Lector and Frosch, along with the audience, are shocked at this development. Chapati comments that the Twin Dragons of Sabertooth are being pressured. Sting then comments that Natsu is strong like he thought he was and Natsu asks them if they really beat Dragons with that level of power. Sting corrects him telling him that they did not beat them, but killed them. Natsu asks him if they were his parents, but Sting tells him it has nothing to do with him. He and Rogue activate their White Drive and Shadow Drive respectively and prepare to counterattack. Jiemma comments that it is over for Fairy Tail. Sting then charges at Natsu and lands a punch on him. As Gajeel looks over to Natsu, Rogue kicks him and lands several other blows on him. Mavis comments that they are using a Magic Amplification Technique. Sting then tells Natsu that he always looked up to him and aimed to surpass him and that he can finally do it. He attacks Natsu with his White Dragon's Claw and leaves a stigmata on Natsu's body that he explains robs a body of its freedom. At the same time, Rogue, in his new shadowy form, gets behind Gajeel and prepares to punch him. However, Gajeel catches the punch and Natsu punches Sting. Sting asks Natsu why he can move and notices that Natsu burned the stigmata away. Natsu and Gajeel then tell Sting and Rogue that they are good but not good enough. Gajeel and Natsu then continue their assault on Sting and Rogue. Sting then comments that Natsu and Gajeel are good so he'll use his best to defeat them. He fires his Holy Nova and causes a massive explosion on the battle field. However, Natsu blocks it with one hand, something which shocks Orga and Rufus. Once again, Gajeel and Natsu continue assaulting the Twin Dragons. Makarov is shocked to see that three months of training and the releasing of Natsu's Second Origin made them that strong. Yajima comments that the level of power is too different between the two sets of Dragon Slayers. As Sting and Rogue lie battered on the floor, Chapati wonders aloud if this is the end of the match. At that moment, the two Mages get up and Lector tearfully calls Sting's name. Sting then replies saying that he knows and that "it's a promise" and that he can't lose for Lector's sake. He and Rogue then activate Dragon Force. Gajeel, Natsu, Makarov, Mavis, and Jellal are shocked to see that they can activate it on their own and Minerva comments that Fairy Tail should quake before the true power of Third Generation Dragon Slayers. Characters in Order of Appearance Battles & Events *Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney (started) Magic, Spells, and Abilities used Magic used * ** ** ** ** * Spells used * * * * * * * * Abilities used * |Doragon Fōsu}} *Hand-to-Hand Combat Navigation